Last Words
by IkarusCazadores
Summary: Miley's last words to Lilly. Or are they? definate LILEY.
1. The Letter

Miley's last words to Lilly.

Yes this story is essentially Liley, though potentially onesided. Another style I'm attempting. As always, review and let me know what you think. LILEY FOREVER BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A/N Alright guys here's the deal. After months and months of agonizing over this story, I have decided that it WILL be continued. How far will it be continued? That will depend on the next chapter, which could be the last, and you're reviews. At this point there is no solid writing just verse, because I'm trying to keep Miley distant until Lilly makes her move...which will be...? I dunno, guess you'll have to read the next chapter, ha!

Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or it's characters. I am borrowing them from Disney for the purpose of this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Lilly,

I have to tell you I'm sorry. I made you're mother yell at you, and hit you, and hate who you are. Because of me you had to move 3000 miles away, and it's because of me we haven't seen each other in 365 days.

It used to be I knew exactly what you were thinking, but now I have no idea what's going on in you're life.  
Have I caused you pain, have I ruined you're life?  
Or is everything better now that I'm gone?  
If it is than I'm glad, you didn't deserve what you went through.

But I have to let you know that I'm hurting too.  
I've been eaten alive by this guilt,  
and this love.  
I can't sleep at night,  
I haven't eaten today,  
and I think God hates me,  
so I can't even pray.

Did you're Mamma tell you what my Daddy told me?  
Am I really going to Hell, just for being me?  
That's pretty messed up, you have to admit.

I get beat up at school  
for being who I am.  
In my own family  
I question where I stand.  
Daddy won't speak to me,  
just like you.  
And my brother doesn't know,  
how to look at me anymore.

So where do I go from here,  
when I don't feel like I'm here.

Too detached from a world,  
where nobody cares.

I'm a graduate but I didn't  
think of school.  
And Hannah has fallen,  
into the hands of fans so cruel.  
I could join the army,  
but I don't think they like my kind.

And you're in New York,  
and you won't speak you're mind,  
or anything else to me.  
So I can't ask you for help,  
though I guess I am by writing this letter.

The only hope I have is that you're life is better,  
now than it ever was with me.

Don't show you're mama this letter,  
don't make her feel bad,  
though I doubt she would.  
Even though she should.

Hey Lilly?

What would you do if I died?  
What would you say,  
if I told you I was sick?  
Would you lie?  
And come back here to be with me,  
and tell me you love me,  
even when I can see that you don't  
anymore?

And how could you?

After all loving me brought you down.

I can't say this enough,  
I still don't know exactly what I did,  
but I swear I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I didn't mean for our parents to find out,  
or for them to hate you, and me.

But you need to see,  
I still love you, so do you love me?

Lilly, you have to know…

I'm dying.

You probably don't care,  
but I need to do this for me.  
Tie up loose ends (though you're much more than that),  
apologize and say goodbye,  
and maybe get some closure.

And I don't want to waste  
the doctors precious time,  
and money when they say nothing will help.  
So I'm going to do it myself.  
Stop dragging it out,  
and finally step out of everyone's way.

It might be tomorrow, or a week, or a month.  
Whenever I feel that enough is enough.

I promise that the intention of this letter,  
isn't to make you feel guilty or bad.  
It's simply my last word, my goodbye.  
I suppose it's better you broke it off,

Now it won't hurt you too badly

If at all.

And if you still love me,  
don't think I don't have faith in you're love.  
I'm only trying not to let myself hope,  
for the pretty much impossible.

Lead an good life Lilly,  
love a good man.  
Have lots of children,  
and know where you stand.  
Do what you love,  
not what you're pushed to do,  
and love every day,  
like I've forgotten to do.

All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.  
Even if it couldn't be with me.

This cancer is eating me,  
from the inside out.  
There's nothing left for me here,  
I have no doubt.

If I could have one last wish,  
it would be to see you one last time.

As I close this letter and  
write you're address,  
I hope you won't ever forget what we had.  
And just to make sure  
you know what I mean,  
I've enclosed,  
you're old promise ring.

Do you know how I felt,  
when you gave it back to me?  
I wished you'd have kept it,  
so please do this time.

The one you gave me,  
has left my finger not once,  
and I hope they will leave it,  
with me when I'm burned.

I have only three things to say now,

1) don't ever cry for me.

2) I promise I'll love you forever, even as I burn in hell for what I am.  
(at least everyone tells me that's what to expect)

3) Please tell Daddy and Jackson that hopefully I'll be with Mama, and wherever I end up, I'll be happy.

I love you Lilly, always will.

Forever only yours,

Miley


	2. A Messed Up Reply

_A/N And here is the promised second chapter...FINALLY! Am currently working on the next chapter, I promise! Don't hate me for being slow...please? I was dropped on the head as a child I swear! (no seriously I really was :)_

* * *

_Miley what the fuck are you talking about?!_

That was all Lilly could manage to think after she received the letter. It had arrived in the mail for her this morning, with no Return To Sender address marked on it. She'd left the letter on her bed, not really interested in what it said. It was probably just junk mail. But when she got home from school, she'd stared at the envelope. There was a small, circular lump in it…her curiosity got the better of her.

She ripped it open and disregarded the letter enclosed. Instead she shook the envelope, trying to dislodge whatever was stuck in it. She almost forgot how to breath when she saw a familiar looking ring slide out.

"No way…" Lilly breathed out slowly. Laying in the palm of her hand was a simple silver band with a small sapphire stone. It was the promise ring Miley had given her only two years prior. She'd returned the ring to it's owner less than two months after receiving it. The small band brought back unwanted memories of hurt, guilt, and lies. She knew who had sent the letter now, and why the sender hadn't included a return address.

Lilly didn't want to open the letter. But after almost two years…why did her ex-girlfriend choose now to send it back. And…why? Lilly though guiltily back to the night she'd dumped Miley. She was pretty sure she'd shattered the brunette's heart when she handed her ring back.

Lilly had never forgiven herself for hurting Miley, but had yet to regret it.

She had her reasons and she stuck by them.

The letter…should she read it? Lilly didn't want to, she didn't want to rip open wounds that were just now starting to heal. But maybe…maybe she owed Miley this.

So Lilly ripped open the letter;

_Dear Lilly,  
__I have to tell you I'm sorry…_

Lilly's eyes widened in disbelief as she read on…Miley had blamed herself all these years. For everything that was Lilly's own fault. Her heart ached painfully but she soldiered on through the letter.

_Daddy won't speak to me,  
just like you…._

'Oh god Miles..'

_So where do I go from here,  
when I don't feel like I'm here…_

'Don't Miles, don't say it…"

_Hey Lilly?_

_What would you do if I died?_

'FUCK! I said don't…'

_I still love you, so do you love me?_

_Lilly, you have to know…_

'Don't tell me Miles, I don't want to know…I don't!'

_I'm dying._

"SHIT!"

Lilly quickly scanned the rest of the page until one line caught her eyes. Horror and disbelief flooded her face, and she let out a strangled cry…

_So I'm going to do it myself.  
Stop dragging it out,  
and finally step out of everyone's way._

This wasn't a letter from Miley.

It was her suicide note.

* * *

_The lonely blond wandered down the hall of her apartment builting. It was way too late for her to be out of their apartment, even though she had a good reason._

_She looked down at the simple white envelope she was gripping so tightly._

_How dare she..._

_She was so angry...the thick white paper was crumpled up in her fist. She practically threw it into the mail slot, almost as though she was repulsed by it and couldn't wait to wash her hands of it. It was all she could do not to cry tears of frustration._

_She was exhausted, emotionally and physically..._

_Some would say she just wasn't thinking straight._

MILEY RAY STEWART!  
WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?

How dare you send me a letter  
that should've never been read…  
Why am I even bothering to reply?  
You might already be dead!

Alright…alright…  
I'm sorry Miley, I need to calm down…  
But how did you think I was going to react?  
Damn-it girl, don't you ever think?

Look Miles, I'll wait to give you  
a real piece of my mind in a minute.  
I've got some stuff to say,  
and you need to understand.

Look girl, we're messed up  
you and me, and it just can't be fixed.  
The time we had together was amazing,  
but it had to end eventually.

And if you really love me,  
you'll pull your self back together  
and stop talking about this  
"ending it" shit.

Look Miley, all I'm saying is…

I don't regret what we shared,  
and I did love you.

But it's time to move on…  
I'm sorry you're family  
is taking this so hard.  
And I really hope you're doing okay

But I'd be an idiot not to  
realize you're not.

What do you want me to say?!

Miley, you're scaring me,  
we might not be together  
but don't think I don't care.

And don't you fucking DARE  
do what you wrote to me about…

You know…

Killing you're self.

I'm not stupid, I can read between the lines.

How…how did you find out?  
That you were sick, I mean.  
What is it…exactly…

Never mind, I don't want to know.  
If I had one wish Miley…  
I wish you'd let go  
of you're grudge  
against my mom.

You just don't know,  
You don't understand.

She didn't mean to hit me Miley, honest!  
She was just shocked, and scared…  
She loves me Miley,  
She just wants what's best.

Look Miles, I've got to go.

Don't you dare think,  
of letting go either.

Or I'll never forgive you.

Lilly.

_The blond woke up the next day, regretting almost everything she'd put into that letter._

_She sat in her room all day, curled up on her bed watching the rain hit her window pain. The reminents of another hurricane were hittign New York City. She hated storms...despised them. The thunder and lightening frightened her more than she would ever admit, and they often lead to sleepless nights and nightmares for her._

_There was only one person who'd ever made her feel safe during storms as bad as this..._

_The little brunette, 3000 miles away...who probably thought Lilly hated her..._

_Who might already be dead..._

_Did she ever get her letter? Lilly hoped not._

_Desperatly she gripped the ring Miley had given her, she held it tightly as she could._

* * *

The brunette had read Lilly's letter...the eighteen year old knew that for sure.

A week after sending that awful letter...another letter arrived for her.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Stop making excuses for you're mother._

_Love always,  
__Miley_

Instead of reassuring Lilly that the brunette was still alive (though not well due to the mysterious cancer she'd apperently been stricken with), the length of the letter made Lilly worry more. It was so short...too short.

Maybe she was just being paranoid but...

She wrote another letter just in case. If Miley kept answering...

Right now, Lilly desperatly wished she were in Malibu.


End file.
